1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bezel assembly, and more particularly to a bezel assembly with a button relaying member which reliably operates a button thereof to actuate a switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic products have bezels attached to their front faces. Any typical product among a variety of electronic products has a variety of controlling buttons attached to its bezel. A contacting pole extrudes from the back of each button, for actuating a trigger of a switch of an appropriate controlling circuit when the button is pushed. A spring is placed around each contacting pole, to enable the button to return to its original position. However, the contacting pole of the button and the trigger of the switch are both small parts of these tiny components. This leads a limited engaging area between the button and the switch. Furthermore, manufacture and location tolerances always exists, it also reduces the engaging area or even causes no any touches therbetween. All of above may lead the predetermined operation to being unliabe or unenforceable. Furthermore, the contacting pole of the button is prone to be blocked in the electronic product, and can not be restored by the spring.
An improved bezel assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.